onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Only You (Episode)
|previous = Last Rites |next = An Untold Story }} "Only You" is the twenty-second episode of Season Five of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman & Andrew Chambliss, and directed by Romeo Tirone. It is the one hundred and tenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 15, 2016. This episode is the first part of the season five finale. Synopsis Regina reels from the death of Robin Hood, and everyone tries to give her room to grieve, but when the heroes discover Gold has stolen Hades’ Olympian Crystal and tethered all of Storybrooke’s magic to it, they set out to stop him. Henry decides he no longer can stand all the pain magic has caused his family, so he goes rogue, with Violet in tow, to destroy magic once and for all. Meanwhile, Zelena, Snow, David and Hook attempt to open a portal that will return Merida and the other Storybrooke guests to their homes, but things go awry, and the group winds up in a deranged new world. Recap Deleted Scenes "Loaded" After Henry and Violet enter Neal's apartment, Violet sees a radio and likens it to some object designed for communication that her father once told her about, but Henry says that it's just a radio, which is just a older version of iPod. After seeing the radio, Henry plays the song Only You on a record player. Violet smiles and remarks that it's their song. Henry responds that it's his dad's original copy, and thanks Violet for coming with him. After a brief moment, Henry says that they should get back to work. After they search all over the house, Violet finds a couple of papers, which help Henry solve the answer to destroy magic: The New York Public Library. This scene was cut for time, as the episode was fifteen minutes too long. Since Henry and Violet already had a lot of moments in the season finale, it was decided that the scene wasn't really needed. Henry and Violet's Reunion: Extended An extended version of the scene where Henry and Violet are reunited, with a few additional lines, which were cut due to time constraints. After Violet offers her condolences about Robin Hood, she adds that she knew that Robin and Regina had a relationship, and says, "I'm just so sorry". After Henry thanks her, he says that he wish he knew how to make his mother feel better. Violet is sure that Henry will find a way. At the end of the scene, Henry tells Violet that his mother needs him. Violet understands, and tells Henry to go to her. (script photo) Gold Captures Emma and Regina A segment where Mr. Gold comes into Neal's apartment, tells Emma and Regina that he is going after Henry and locks them up with chains to keep them behind, was cut from the episode. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Hank Harris as the Groundsman *Amy Manson as Merida *Sam Witwer as the Warden *Arnold Pinnock as the Orderly *Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet Co-Starring *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Jason Burkart as Little John *Candus Churchill as Librarian *Michael Coleman as Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Flossie McKnight as Bus Driver *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck *Chris Olson as Toll Operator Uncredited *Unknown baby as Robin Hood *Unknown as Guinevere *Unknown as Floyd Trivia Production Notes= Title *The title card features the logo on a flying dirigible.File:522Title.png *The title of this episode was announced by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on March 9, 2016. *"Only You" is the name of a song by Yazoo, which has previously been featured in the fifth season: **Henry plays it on his iPod and on the diner's jukebox when he first meets Violet in Camelot and Storybrooke, respectively. **Henry reuses the song during his date with Violet, and Emma mentions that Neal did the same thing with her. Production Notes *The recap video in the beginning of the episode, contains an alternate angle of a shot from Emma and Hook's reunion in "Last Rites"; the moment where Emma kisses Hook's cheek as he says, "He must have sent me back".File:521SentMeBack.png File:521SentMeBackAlternateVersion.png *Originally, the episode was going to open with Mr. Gold in the clock tower with the Olympian Crystal, followed by the scene where Hook and Emma are walking down the street. During editing, they realized that it made more sense open with Regina, since the story focuses on her a lot. In the script, Regina's scene took place after the scene with Emma and Hook.David H. Goodman and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary *A kiss between Hook and Emma was deleted from the scene where they're outside Granny's Diner in the beginning of the episode. *The scene where Mr. Gold activates the crystal, and the ensuing scene where the heroes investigates, were originally going to take place out in the woods. For production reasons, the scenes were moved inside the clock tower, since the episode already had so many scenes that needed to be shot on location, making it more practical to shoot these two scenes in studio. *The scene where the heroes are inside the clock tower was originally scripted as everyone being on the same area. It was director Romeo Tirone's idea to have them on two different levels. *The establishing shot of Storybrooke in the morningFile:522SoFar.png is taken from stock footage filmed for an establishing shot in the Season Four episode "Mother".File:420WhatIsThis.png This can be seen from the purplish sky and the parked cars in the streets, which are exactly the same, and the identical time on the clock tower. Footage from this shot was also used for an establishing shot in "Our Decay".File:516Storybrooke.png The time on the CGI clock tower was changed for this episode. **The establishing shot of BostonFile:522HeWasnt.png is reused in the Season Six finale "The Final Battle Part 2".File:622Boston.png *The shot of Emma and Regina driving out of Storybrooke was filmed during the Season Four episode "Darkness on the Edge of Town", for the part where Emma and Regina head for the town line. If you watch Emma, you can see that she's wearing the same outfitFile:522LeavingTown.png that she was wearing in that episode.File:412BestInEveryone.png *The two scenes by the magic door was originally written as one scene. During editing, it was decided to split the scene in two, with Henry and Violet's arrival in New York City in between. *The name on the bus that brings Henry's mobile phone from Maine to Boston,File:522IDontKnow.png and the bus that brings Henry and Violet from Maine to New York,File:522IThoughtTheTowers.png is Polar Star Coach Lines. The same company brought Robin Hood and his family from Maine to New York in the Season Four episode "Heart of Gold".File:417Bus.png File:417Bus2.png The same bus company name appears on the sign at the bus stop where young Emma meets Lily in Mankato, Minnesota, in the Season Four episode "Lily".File:419WithThisCash.png As Henry and Violet's bus leaves, you can see the words "Moving Maine forward" next to the logo.File:522Arrival.png *In the script, the heroes were sucked through the magic door. The visual effects company re-imagined it as the watery substance that comes out of the door and grabs them. *The scene with Emma and Regina in the yellow bug was originally going to take place outside, but since it was raining that day, it was decided to move the scene inside the car. Thus, the rain on the car windows is completely real. *The part where blood is used to track someone was originally an idea that writer Andrew Chambliss had for an episode of the supernatural drama television series The Vampire Diaries, which he was a writer of. However, it never made it in that form. Since then, he'd wanted to use that element for years, so when Regina needed a way to track Henry, he realized that his old idea would work. *The computer-generated imagery model for the exterior of Mr. Hyde's hospitalFile:523Hospital.png is modeled on the Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia.External screenshot of the Riverview Hospital This is further proven during a close up of a frightened Dr. Jekyll,File:522TalkToStrangers.png as the West Lawn building on the grounds of the real life hospital can be seen in the background. *A segment where Mr. Gold comes into Neal's apartment, tells Emma and Regina that he was going after Henry and locks them up with chains to keep them behind, was cut from the episode. The director shot the little moment with Gold listening outside the door, which was not originally scripted, and gave them the option to just use that instead. *The computer-generated imagery model used for the rear reading room in the New York Public LibraryFile:522Grandpa.png File:522JustDont.png is recycled from the model created for the dark castle great hall,File:303Best.png File:407IcePowersYouSay.png foyerFile:220WhyDidnt.png File:220DidntSayIdAnswer.png and vault.File:322EmmaOpensPortal.png File:322Portal.png This can easily be seen from the identical design of the columns and archways. The same model was used for the Netherworld in the Season Two episodes "Child of the Moon" and "Into the Deep".File:208LyingOnTheFloor.png File:208YoullGetBack.png *The establishing shot of the New York Public LibraryFile:522NewYorkPublicLibrary.png is stock footage of the real New York Public Library from the website Getty Images. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Storybrooke and the Land Without Magic events take place after "Last Rites" and before "An Untold Story". *The Land of Untold Stories events take place before "An Untold Story". Episode Connections *Robin Hood died in "Last Rites". Hook returned to the land of the living in the same episode. *Emma says that the Evil Queen cursed an entire kingdom when she lost her first love, referring to events in "Pilot" and "The Stable Boy". *Belle was put under a Sleeping Curse in "Ruby Slippers" and was put into Pandora's Box in "Firebird". *Mr. Gold failed to get Moe to wake Belle up in "Last Rites". *Henry says that magic turned his mother into a Dark One, an event that took place in "Operation Mongoose Part 2". *Henry shows Violet the wooden puppets, and says that they're Geppetto's parents. Stephen and Donna were turned into puppets in "That Still Small Voice". *Violet talks about the death of her mother, something that was first brought up in "Dreamcatcher". *Henry's plan to destroy magic succeeds in "An Untold Story". *This is not the first time Henry tries to destroy magic. In "Welcome to Storybrooke", he attempted to do the same by trying to blow up the Storybrooke Wishing Well. *Emma has a GPS on Henry's mobile phone, something that was first established in "A Curious Thing", where she used it to track him to the Storybrooke Harbor. *Emma and Regina have both been to Boston before. Regina was there when she adopted Henry in "Save Henry", and Emma lived in Boston during "Pilot". *Henry's last trip to Boston by bus was in "Pilot". *The bus company that brings Henry's mobile phone from Maine to Boston, and Henry and Violet from Maine to New York City, is Polar Star Coach Lines, the same bus company that brought Robin Hood and his family from Maine to New York in "Heart of Gold".File:417Bus.png File:417Bus2.png *Regina uses the blood of a relative to track Henry. Mr. Gold did the same to find Neal in "In the Name of the Brother", and to track down Henry in "And Straight On 'Til Morning". *The last time Henry was in New York, was when he lived there with his mother in "Going Home" and "New York City Serenade". *This is the second time Henry steals money and travels out of Storybrooke on his own. The first time was when he stole Mary Margaret's credit card and tracked down Emma in Boston in "Pilot". *Henry, Violet, Emma and Regina return to Storybrooke in "An Untold Story". *Zelena previously conjured a twister portal with the Apprentice's Wand in "The Dark Swan" whilst the Apprentice created a door portal with the wand in "Smash the Mirror" and "Operation Mongoose Part 1". Regina conjured a cyclone in "Swan Song". *The arrow that Roland wants Regina to have, is mentioned again in "The Savior". *The magic door created by ZelenaFile:522MagicDoor.png is the same as the door leading out of Glinda's Winter Garden in "A Curious Thing",File:319InGlindasRealm.png and the door created by the Apprentice in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421SellingTelevisions.png File:421AllTheRealms.png *David, Hook, Mary Margaret and Zelena return to the Land Without Magic in "An Untold Story". *Mr. Hyde is surprised to learn that Rumplestiltskin found love, an event which took place in "Skin Deep" and "A Land Without Magic". *Henry takes Violet out for pizza in New York, just like Neal did with Henry in "The Queen Is Dead". *Henry says that magic tore his family apart when Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One, referring to events in "Desperate Souls" and "The Return". *Henry reveals that the reason why Neal was in New York, was to find a way to destroy magic in order to protect himself in case his father found him. Neal's stay in New York was shown in "Broken", "Manhattan" and "The Queen Is Dead", although this is the first time his motive has been revealed. *Robin Hood moved into Neal's old apartment, and tried to make things work with "Marian", in "Heart of Gold". *Emma finds an album by Yazoo in Neal's apartment,File:522LooksLike.png and says that it's Violet and Henry's song. Henry played the song "Only You" for Violet in "The Price" and "Dreamcatcher", and in the latter, Emma says that Neal used to play the same song for her. *Regina reminds Emma that she ripped Violet's heart out, which happened in "Dreamcatcher". *Emma uses a recovery unit on her keychain to retrieve Henry's search history, just like she did when she restored his deleted inbox in "Pilot". She also used a device on her keychain to hack into Greg Mendell's mobile phone in "In the Name of the Brother. *Regina says that years ago, Snow White told a secret, referring to events in "The Stable Boy". *Henry says that magic took away his father, which happened in "Quiet Minds". *Mr. Gold waves his hand and uses his magic to make Henry and Violet fall asleep, the same tactic that the previous Dark One, Emma, used on Hook in "Broken Heart". *How Dr. Jekyll's Serum was created, how Mr. Hyde knew Rumplestiltskin, and how Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde ended up in the Land of Untold Stories, are revealed in "Strange Case". |-|Cultural References= Religious *In one of the storybooks Henry finds, angels and archangels are mentioned in an excerpt from Charles Kingsley's children's novel The Water-Babies. *The Holy Grail Twin is decorated with cross pattées.File:522Oh.png Disney *Merida from Brave appears in this episode. ''Lost'' *The Toll Operator charges Mr. Gold 15 dollars, a reference to the third Lost number. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features the ugly duckling from the titular fairytale, Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story, Little John and Friar Tuck from the Robin Hood ballad, the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, Hank's daughter from the novel A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, and Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde and Mr. Poole from the Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde story. *The voice of Robin Hood from the ballad can be heard from the letter. Popular Culture *When Henry takes Violet out for pizza in New York, a USA Today vending machine can be seen in the street.File:522IWannaSee.png *''Pleading Guilty'' by Scott Turow, a hardcover edition of Closing the Ring by Winston Churchill (from The Second World War book series), Howard Ruff from A to Z by Howard Ruff,File:522WhereTheyveGone2.png Acts of Betrayal by John TrenhaileFile:522ItsComplicated.png and In the Company of Heroes by Michael Durant and Steven Hartov are sitting on Neal's bookshelf. **''Howard Ruff from A to Z'' is also sitting on a shelf in the Underbrooke Library in "Firebird",File:520UnderbrookeStorybook.png indicating that it's a re-used prop. *Emma finds the LP record Upstairs at Eric's by Yazoo in Neal's apartment, and says that it's Henry and Violet's song, referring to the duo's famous ballad "Only You". In "Dreamcather", Emma says that Neal used to play this song for her. *Over Neal's bed, there are two promotional poster for the Canadian garage rock band The Pack A.D.File:522OfRobinsBooks.png While one of them was first seen in "Manhattan",File:214TellMe.png the other one is new. **However, the other one was seen on Neal's apartment building in "The Queen Is Dead".File:215Entering3.png *The way Zelena says, "We're certainly not in Storybrooke anymore", a reference to Dorothy's line from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, "I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." *Emma mentions that it was Regina's idea to get food from Hardee's, an American fast food restaurant chain. **According to Adam Horowitz, Hardee's was a favorite of his on road trips with his family when he was a child. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The cover illustration of the book Robin Hood: Myth and Legend, which Regina gave to Robin Hood, is a colorized version of "Robin drove his blade through Sir Guy's body", an illustration by the nineteenth century American illustrator and author Louis Rhead, from his 1912 novel Bold Robin Hood and His Outlaw Band: Their Famous Exploits in Sherwood Forest. It shows Robin Hood impaling Guy of Gisborne through the chest with his sword. Guy of Gisbourne first appeared in the ballad "Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne" as a hired killer who attempts to kill Robin Hood but is killed by him. **The author of the prop book is Neil Westlake,File:522BroughtItWithHim.png a graphic designer and productions staff member on the show. His name has appeared on several other props throughout the series: ***He is listed as a complainant in a police report in the Season One episode "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter".File:107DartMisses.png ***He is listed as a land surveyor on a document in the Season One episode "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree".File:111Printing.png ***He is credited as a photographer on the front page of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror in the Season One episode "The Stable Boy".File:118EveryTime.png ***He is listed as one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel Heroes and Villains in part one of the Season Four finale, "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421BookBlurb.png ***He is listed as a Storybrooke entrepreneur on a sign by the town hall in "Last Rites".File:521StandHere.png **The book blurb on the front cover says: Prince of thieves of people's hero? Who was the 'real' Nottingham legend? Robin Hood: Myth and Legend tells the romantic tales of Robin Hood as he fought back from oppressed control. **The blurb on the back cover says:File:522HeCameHere.png When the rich and powerful use their positions to oppress and starve peasants, is there anyone who can stand against them? Robin Hood: Myth and Legend tells the tale of a young hero from Nottingham who fights back. This novel of wonder is one of the truly fantastic books of this or any season, which, on any page, offers a one can scarcely wait to share with a friend. It is a triumph. –Publisher's Weekly ::Note that most of the book blurb is illegible in the episode or is obscured by Regina's hand, but it can be seen in its entirety in a piece of concept art by Keith Lau.File:522ConceptArt6.jpg *When Henry is flipping through the storybook in the New York Public Library, excerpts from the following stories are seen: **Chapter I of Gulliver's Travels, with an illustration of Gulliver being tied down by the Lilliputians.File:522IveNeverSeen.png The picture is based on an old illustration from an obscure children's book from 1883, called Gulliver's Travels: Coloured Picture Book for the Nursery; notice the near identical background, the identical outfit, etc. **Chapter XIX of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea.File:522InMyBook.png The accompanying illustration, which shows Captain Nemo taking observations of the deck of the Nautilus, is called "Le capitaine Nemo prit la hauteur du soleil." ("Captain Nemo took the altitude of the sun.") and is from an 1871 French edition of the book (link to page), illustrated by the French painter Alphonse de Neuville and the French painter and illustrator Édouard Riou. ***Captain Nemo and the Nautilus were later introduced in the Season Six episode "Dark Waters". **Chapter IV of Charles Kingsley's children's novel The Water-Babies.File:522ButHenry.png **Chapter VIII of Don Quixote.File:522YouToldMe.png The accompanying illustration is a colorized version of a picture from the retelling Stories of Don Quixote: Written Anew for Children (1910) (link to page), written by James Baldwin and illustrated by G.A. Harker. It shows Don Quixote fighting windmills that he imagines are giants. **The "Paul Bunyan" folktale, accompanied by an illustration of Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox.File:522SoMaybe.png The picture is based on a watercolor painting by the comic/freelance artist Chad Lewis. ***The story in the book is adapted from a version of the folktale which can be found on several online websites:Such as this web page, which is part of a website about helping children learn: *In the script, David would drop the wooden shiv after realizing that it was the Groundsman who entered the room, and not the Warden. It was Josh Dallas' idea to hold on to the weapon because he felt that David might not let his guard down so quickly. *If you watch closely as Mr. Gold enters the hotel, you can see that the name on the doors is Hotel d'Or,File:522IsHeDoing.png File:522NotGonnaGive.png which is French for "Gold Hotel". **The name is seen more clearly on Mr. Gold's "do not disturb" sign in "An Untold Story".File:523DoNotDisturb.png Set Dressing *In Neal's apartment,File:522WhereTheyveGone.png there is an Aestethic Apparatus poster done for the Scorched Art Gallery show at the La Luz De Jesus gallery in Los Angeles. *Two small paintings are hanging by the bed in Mr. Gold's hotel suite.File:522ShowYouTheWorld.png The same pictures were hanging in Regina's study in the Season Four episode "The Snow Queen".File:407ReginaReading.png They can also be seen in Mr. Samdi's office in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721RoniSensesSomething.png Costume Notes *Emma is wearingFile:522IfHenrySucceeds.png a Theory Larus Canon Wool Pullover. She wears the same sweater in "An Untold Story"File:523ToStayPut.png and the Season Six premiere "The Savior".File:601MyStrength.png *Mary Margaret is wearing a Joie 'Coastal' Lace Inset Blouse and a Zara Women's Grey Crossover Wool Coat . She also wears this outfit in "An Untold Story"File:523EmmaMaryMargaret.png and the Season Five premiere "The Savior".File:601OutThereScattered.png **The blouse was also worn by the character Paige Dineen on the Scorpion episode "Plight at the Museum". *Regina is wearingFile:522WhereTheyveGone.png a Burberry Brit Leather and Denim Jacket . She wears the same jacket in "An Untold Story"File:523ToHelpingOneAnother.png and the Season Five premiere "The Savior".File:601YouGotHyde.png *Dr. Jekyll is wearingFile:522Promo13.jpg a Frontier Classics Men's Bushwacker Duster Coat. He continues to wear the coat in the following episodeFile:523TheyreBack.png and the Season Six episodes "The Savior",File:601Promo12.jpg "The Other Shoe"File:603HereWeAre.png and "Strange Case".File:604JekyllDeath.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *When Emma and Hook are walking down the street, the time on the clock tower is 8:45 PM.File:522RightThingToDo.png When Mr. Gold is inside the clock tower, the time on the clock (seen from inside the clock tower) is 8:30 PM.File:522YourFatherRefused.png (Originally, the scene with Mr. Gold in the clock tower was supposed to take place before the scene with Emma and Hook. This was changed during editing.) |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Vancouver's Gastown doubles as New York City's SoHo district for this episode. **The episode was filmed at the same time as the movie Fifty Shades Darker, starring Once Upon a Time's own Jamie Dornan, which was shot in many of the streets in that area. Therefore, it was very hard to find a street corner in Gastown that they were not shooting on. *1000 block West Cordova Street and the Cordova tunnel in Vancouver doubles as the New York toll station for the scene where Mr. Gold drives into town. *The West Lawn building at the Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia doubles as the exterior of Mr. Hyde's hospital in close-up shots.File:522TalkToStrangers.png *Dr. Jekyll's laboratory in Mr. Hyde's hospital in the episodeFile:522WalkingIntoLab.png File:522CanHelpHim.png doubles as Wish Rumplestiltskin's basement in the Season Seven episode "Homecoming".File:721SearchingForFamily.png This can easily be seen from the identical chandelier, the shape of the walls and the door. The basement set was a redressed version of Gothel's tower from previous Season Seven episodes.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" **A redressed version of the laboratory also doubles as the Royal Castle's wine cellar in the Season Six episode "A Bitter Draught".File:602WhatWasThat.png **Moreover, the hospital scenes with the cage in "Only You" were shot on the same set as the scenes in Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. The cage was removable, and the set was redressed as the laboratory. Some of the walls were removed, and windows put in. *The scene with Mr. Gold in the hotel lobby was filmed on location, while the scene where he walks to his hotel room was filmed in a hallway set. International Titles Videos 5x22 and 5x23 - Only You and An Untold Story - Promo 5x22 and 5x23 - Only You and An Untold Story - Sneak Peek 1 5x22 and 5x23 - Only You and An Untold Story - Sneak Peek 2 5x22 and 5x23 - Only You and An Untold Story - Sneak Peek 3 5x22 and 5x23 - Only You and An Untold Story - Sneak Peek 4 References }} ---- fr:5x22 nl:Only You ru:Только ты